calefactapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Comprehensive Salvation Legion
Comprehensive Salvation Legion (Abbreviated: CSL), officially The Califate of Comprehensive Salvation Legion ''(formerly The Principality of Comprehensive Salvation Legion)'' 'is a highly decentralised nation of loosely connected city states with each city free to operate and further "'The Cause" in their own way. The Cause "The Cause" which unites all the different factions within CSL under one flag, is one of the few common ideologies and motives within the nation. The CSL is opposed to nations they deem exploitative, imperialist and/or immoral. The CSL does not agree with world powers interfering in the affairs of lesser developed nations, and condemn projects, foreign aid and trade deals as neo-colonialism. CSL leaders openly support populism and publicly denounce nations with calls to flag burning and reward bounties for heads of 'infidel' leaders. Economy The Comprehensive Salvation Legion economy is based on generous donations from wealthy backers who identify with the cause, and sale of weapons, blood diamonds, narcotics and petroleum to the international black market. Few factions offer more specialised services such as assassination, kidnapping and smuggling to anyone who is willing to purchase such services. CSL has also engaged in piracy from time to time, raiding ships in the Indian Ocean. Military Each faction and city-state operates differently but the military doctrine is based on surprise attacks and 'hit-and-run' ambushes. Major cities in the nation also have extensive reserves of biological and chemical weaponry and the majority of the generals don't hesitate in employing such weaponry The infantry relies heavily on fatalist fanatics wielding poor copies of AKs and strapped on explosive jackets. The tank division of the CSL is divided in light armour (or highly modified civilian vehicles) and heavy armour (or outdated light tanks of last century). The Air Force is almost non-existent with what little air planes act as the nation's air force being heavily modified single engine air crafts. Media CSL has a tight grasp on the media and completes a lot of projects annually, with the majority of the releases being educational rather than entertaining. Imports of foreign media products are banned and CSL has two separate divisions of media production, one for within its borders and one for global consumption. News CSLNNN (Comprehensive Salvation Legion's National News Network) reports on the horrors of imperialist nations and sacrifices individuals are making within the CSL. UBAC News (UnBiased unAffiliated unCensored News) is also allegedly funded by CSL as they seem to have a pro-CSL bias and receive majority of their funding from undisclosed sponsors. Propaganda-Free Gazette also allegedly receives funding from CSL backers to promote "The Cause" on their website. Leadership Prince Kazzab The last official leader of the Principality was Prince Kazzab. Kazzab originally a tribal leader, quickly rose to prominence thanks to his widespread network of spies and assassins. Within three years, every assassination, hijacking, and beating in the streets contracted within the CSL received his involvement or blessing. Thanks to his charisma and immense wealth collected through his operations, when his predecessor was assassinated the faction heads almost unanimously voted for him to take the mantle of Prince. Kazzab is quite possibly the only leader in CSL's history that has never been directly tied to any criminal activity, yet bad things tended to happen to individuals and forces that stood in his way. Prince Kazzab managed to bring a new era of prosperity to CSL with his active interest in warming foreign relations and stopping the intra-CSL factions from skirmishing. The Prince was not popular with the Angry Mob however as he was seen as extravagant, decadent, complacent and not entirely with "The Cause". In late 2013, a coalition of nations attacked Prince Kazzab's command centre and the Prince has been missing since. While there were no survivors, those who knew Kazzab have stated Kazzab would have been notified of the bombing prior and would have taken necessary precautions to survive such an attack. The Principality never declared him KIA and officially stood firm with Prince Kazzab surviving the attack. General Rashad Khayrat "Fatality Force" After the attack on Prince Kazzab's lair, General Rashad Khayrat aka "Fatality Force" assumed regency and used his military might to keep the factions in line. Fatality Force commanded the biggest army within the CSL and used this to maintain his rule and crush any opposition. The early rule of Fatality Force was marked with lots of violence specially due to the fact that Kazzab's network of assassin's had lost it's master and were running wild. Fatality Force manged to weather the turbulence and once the dust settled, started to rebuild CSL's hierarchy structure focusing mainly on the military. He decentralised the military and the factions, giving all sectors lot of autonomy which proved him very popular with the faction heads. He also called a crusade and carried out few retaliatory bombings in the name of Prince Kazzab which won the Angry Mob's approval. The General started a few programs, such as selling surplus military munitions and offering mercenary services to neighbours to boost CSL's exports. Although under rigid military rule, CSL managed to get close to it's former glory of Prince Kazzab's reign. The General started lose points with the factions when he tried to declare the Prince dead and nominating himself for Princehood. His decision split the factions into two and the Angry Mob braced themselves for yet another civil war, but Fatality Force's top advisers were suddenly assassinated and his palace was hit with SCUD. While none of the bodies recovered matched Fatality Force's imposing height, he was declare officially dead along with the principality. Caliph Dr Chlorine Supreme Emir of CSL Dr Chlorine claimed responsibility for the SCUD attack on the General . He disolved the Principality and declared himself the Caliph, a steward to usher a new golden age to the cause. He also assumed the General's role as head of the military and created a new general rank "Supreme Emir", outranking all other military personel. The mysterious doctor just surfaced out of no where with only records of his existence that have been found so far are his attendance records at University of Sciences and Shooty Lasers and Magic Magnets Applications (USSLMMA) which show that he barely attended class, plagiarised all of his work and was kicked out within his first year. After resurphasing, it has become evident that the scattered chemical labs in the CSL were all controlled by the good doctor. The Doctor has spent the past twenty years underground and within that time he has overseen the production of chemical and biological weapons for glorious freedom fighters across the globe, with his biggest customer being the CSL. The Doctor decided to become more involved in day-to-day operations of the CSL and used his wealth acquired from selling low-cost WMDs to solidify his ascension. A cautious and scientific personality, the Doctor never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and undergoes frequent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance. Many faction heads are unhinged by Chlorine's paranoia but it has served him well to avoid Kassad's extensive spy network and to operate freely during Rashad's martial law. Whispers from inside of the Doctor’s inner circle suggest that Dr. Chloreine has been physically ravaged by his experiments - organs failing, massive chemical scarring on his legs and torso, hands so damaged he must wear gloves at all times lest they require amputation and of his indifference to conducting chemical weapons experiments in labs scattered across the globe leaving a trail of devastating disease and chemical torture in his wake. WIP Category:Nations